


【铁虫】继承人7 ABO

by A2019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2019/pseuds/A2019





	【铁虫】继承人7 ABO

醒来时已经在卧室了，烛火下一个巨大的身影笼罩在床上，彼得揉了揉眼睛，看见托尼穿着藏青色的军衣站在灯下读信，岁月流逝，他的头发已经有些花白，但是神采依旧和过去一样动人，甚至比过去多了几分幸福的味道，一个益发强大的中年alpha。年轻的omega心中满溢着崇敬与爱意。  
“醒了吃点东西，你还没吃晚饭。”托尼转过身来，将桌上还热乎乎的蛋糕端了过来。  
“不想吃。”彼得皱眉，托尼抚摸着男孩的肚子，凑过去亲吻他的头发，“不舒服？”他凑到彼得的腺体那里一边舔舐一边轻咬。  
“不要了，托尼。”充足的alpha信息素攻击让本来就敏感的孕期omega瞬间败下阵来，彼得感觉身体内部一股暖流涌出，润湿了自己的私处。  
“乖，叫daddy，好久没听你这么叫我了。”公爵脱下自己的外套，脱掉鞋子将少年围在自己的臂弯。  
彼得趴在他怀里低声叫了一句，“我听说奥斯本公爵最近在北边露面过？”  
“是的，他们几拨人还在密谋。”  
“以后我会亲手抓到他的。”彼得坚定地说。  
托尼笑了一下，“先把我的小女儿生下来，这次斯蒂芬要是在判断错了，我就把送他的研究室改成邮局。”  
彼得的上衣被褪到腰部，圆圆的肚子阻碍了事情的发展，托尼吻着男孩年轻光滑的肌肤，连同鼓起的腹部，反反复复地用舌头润湿着他的身体。  
尽管不是一次两次这样了，彼得还是会因为大着肚子做这种事而感到羞耻，连脚趾都蜷缩起来，“daddy，我怕......”  
“放心，我会小心的。”托尼让男孩靠在枕头上，张开的双腿被高高隆起的腹部挡住了，彼得不安地轻颤着睫毛。他的穴口已经十分湿软，散发着omega的奶香味，托尼毫不犹豫地伸出舌头，钻进这狭小的天国，彼得被快感侵蚀地手软脚软，轻颤的嗓音像猫咪一样呻吟出声，柔软湿漉漉的触感扫过他的敏感点，带来一阵阵噬骨的酥麻感。  
直到怀孕的小omega射出了稀薄的白液，托尼从后面一直舔过他精致的前端，继而小心翼翼地扶着少年的腰，将自己的坚挺刺穿了他最柔软的部位，被充分滋润的甬道滑腻而紧致如同处子，托尼满足地喟叹着，无论从哪里感受彼得都不像已经孕育了五个孩子的omega，充分的爱抚和幸福的生活令他依旧如同昨日的孩子。  
有节奏的律动令彼得感到骚动难耐，omega的欲望被挑逗起来，他收缩着自己的秘处，一边小声哀求，“daddy，啊——快一点”托尼满足他用力地干起来，少年不停地呻吟着，双手抱住自己的腹部，彼得为自己明明怀有宝宝还如此不知满足的淫欲而羞耻不已却又无法自拔地沉溺于alpha给予的快感。孕期敏感的身体也让他一次次的攀登高潮。  
托尼在男孩沉溺在云端的时刻突然坏心眼地往生殖腔的入口处戳了戳。  
“不——”彼得立刻吓得锁紧了甬道，双眼瞬间被刺激出泪水，“不要伤害宝宝！”  
“小傻瓜。”托尼笑他，随即在被紧紧箍住的噬骨快感中，用力急速抽插了几十下，才心满意足地释放出来。  
事后的公爵被小妻子轰下了床，“你太过分了，怎么能做这么危险的事吓唬我！”少年边哭边气呼呼地瞪着他。  
托尼自知理亏，不敢说话，被扔出了房间。  
下楼的时候，突然被一群小恶魔围在了中间。  
“公爵大人，他们不肯睡觉，说要听少爷讲睡前故事。”星期五硬着头皮解释道。  
“谁都不许去烦papa。”公爵板着个脸唬住了一群小家伙。  
“dad是大坏蛋，老是好几天都不让papa见我们，呜呜。”一群奶声奶气的哭声瞬间连成一片。托尼难得困窘地搓着手，这个好几天不过是正常的发情期罢了，然而这肯定无法同这群小家伙解释了。  
“别哭了，我给你们讲睡前故事行不行。”托尼抱起软乎乎的女儿，吻了吻她湿漉漉的小脸蛋。  
彼得下来的时候，正看到巨大的羊绒地毯上，睡着的公爵身边横七竖八地躺着几个睡着的小天使，暖暖的烛光环绕下，仿佛古希腊神的油画。  
连仆人们也不忍心破坏这样安静祥和的氛围，彼得走到托尼身边，轻轻吻住了他的双唇......  
两个多月后，托尼如愿抱到他新生的小公主。


End file.
